Une Larme à Verser
by AimeeMagnus1850
Summary: Rosalie ne comprend pas Bella. Bella voulait mourir, devenir un vampire pour rester avec Edward pour l'éterné. Elle voulais perdre sa vie, chose que Rosalie regrette plus que tout. Songfic sur Une larme à Verser du film des Noces Funèbre de Tim Burton


**Titre:** Une Larme à Verser

**Auteur**: AimeeMagnus1850

**Fandom**: Twilight

**Genre/Pairing**: Songfic -Rosalie

**Résumé:** Rosalie ne comprend pas Bella. Elle voulait mourir, devenir un vampire pour rester avec Edward pour l'éterné. Elle voulais perdre sa vie, chose que Rosalie regrette plus que tout. Songfic sur Une larme à Verser du film des Noces Funèbre de Tim Burton

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Twilight ne m'appartient pas.

**Note de l'auteur:**Coucou mes darlings ! Voici ma première Fanfic sur Twilight, c'est aussi ma première Songfic. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

**Bonne lecture**

**et**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews !**

* * *

**Une Larme à Verser**

Je monta dans ma chambre. Bella m'exaspérait, elle voulait mourir. Elle voulait devenir un vampire mais elle ne s'est pas ce que s'est d'être un vampire. Ce que c'est de ne plus sentir l'air dans ses poumons, ce que c'est de ne plus avoir de sang couler dans ses veines. Bella était prête à se sacrifier pour Edward, pour qu'ils restent ensemble pour l'éternité.

J'arriva à ma chambre, quand j'entra la télévision était allumée. C'était un film de Tim Burton, Les Noces Funèbres. Je ne fit pas attention au film et m'installa à mon bureau.

**Si je touche la flamme d'une bougie,**

**je ne me fais pas mal.**

**On peux même me poignarder,**

**ça m'est égal.**

En entendant ces paroles je me retourna vers l'écran. Elles me touchaient au plus profond de moi même. La mariée cadavérique disait exactement ce que je ressentait. Elle résumait mon état; morte mais à la fois vivante. Il est difficile de me blesser physiquement, je ne ressent presque pas la douleur. Les seules être pouvant me blesser sont les loup-garous, ainsi que mes congénères les vampires.

**Oui mais savoir que son coeur bat,**

**Que je suis morte et pas elle.**

**Ne m'empêche pas de souffrir.**

**Ne dites pas que je délire,**

**Car je sens pointre en moi des larmes nouvelles.**

J'enviais à Bella ce que j'avais perdu, la vie. Cette vie qu'elle voulait perdre, cette vie qu'elle ne considérais même pas. Elle s'en foutais, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était Edward et rien d'autre. Elle voulait vivre pour l'éternité, au prix de ne jamais avoir d'enfants, au prix de perdre sa famille, ses amis. Au prix de mentir tout le temps, avoir plusieurs vies alors que la seule chose que l'on veut c'est sa vie, sa propre vie. On veut vivre avec sa famille et mourir dans ce cocon que vous connaissez depuis toujours.

**Si je touche la flamme d'une bougie,**

**Je ne me fais pas mal.**

**Qu'il gèle ou qu'il fasse soleil,**

**ça m'est égal.**

Quand j'étais encore vivante j'adorer me balader dans le parc les jours de beaux temps. Sentir le soleil sur ma peau. Maintenant le faite d'avoir le soleil sur moi me rapelle ce que je suis... un vampire. Je ne peux pas sortir de la demeure familliale au risque de rencontrer un mortelle.

**Mais pourtant j'ai le coeur brisé**

**et le fait qu'il soit arrêté.**

**Ne m'empêche pas de souffrir.**

J'aime Emmett plus que tout mais jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce que ces hommes m'ont fait. Peut-être que se n'est pas la vie que j'envis à Bella mais la possibilité de mourir facilement. La possibilité d'avoir une fin, une fin simple et naturelle.

**Ne dites pas que je délire.**

**Je suis morte et pas elle,**

**Mais je sens poindre en moi des larmes nouvelles.**

Pleurer, j'aimerais tellement pleurer. Me sentir faible en ce moment de liberté. Sentir mes larmes couler sur ma joue, puis avoir ce petit goût salé quand elles tombent dans ma bouche.

Je donnerais tout pour redevenir vivante, pouvoir pleurer, bronzer au soleil, me marier, fonder une famille, voir mes enfants grandir et puis finir mes jours au près d'eux, dans la maison que j'aurais acheté avec l'argent que j'aurais gagné en travaillant. Je veux juste être loin des créatures surnaturels, être une simple mortelle ne sachant rien des mystères de notre monde. Je ne veux plus rien savoir à propos des Volturi, oublier la souffrance d'être immortelle, oublier le passé, ne rien savoir du futur, juste vivre l'instant présent comme une mortelle.

Malheureusement il ne me reste plus de larme à verser, ma vie n'est pas un film. Quand je dis quelque chose que je désire, il n'apparaît pas dans la seconde qui suit. La mariée cadavérique à la chance d'avoir une larme à verser, moi je n'ai plus rien dans mon corps, à part de la tristesse, de la souffrance et la mort.


End file.
